


100 Words

by Birdbitch



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Drabble, Future Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be their last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Words

The truth is, this might be one of the last times they’re together like this. Achilles doesn’t know that—Patroclus hasn’t told him that he plans to go out and fight in the morning, and he’s not entirely sure he’s going to. He smoothes Achilles’ hair over his forehead and smiles at him. It aches, and Achilles smiles back without entirely comprehending what the next day could bring.

“You haven’t smiled much, recently,” Patroclus remarks, and Achilles shrugs.

“I suppose I haven’t had any reason to,” he responds. He leans up and kisses Patroclus. “Stay with me tonight?”

“Of course.”


End file.
